Love Affairs
by Cloud of Thoughts
Summary: TxM Trunks is a busy man, married and expecting a child, Marron turns up and changes his life..eventually A/U (C19)
1. intro

Love affairs

Set in an A/U (old times). Trunks and Pan are married and expecting a child. Trunks and Marron pairing. You will just have to see how! Read!

"So are we in agreement then?" A tall blonde haired man stood up extending his hand to the purple Lord sitting in his chair who looked deep in thought.

"I guess it will works out better for everyone Sebastian" He said as he sternly shook the other gentleman's hand.

"Oh thank you Trunks, I cant tell you how pleased my wife will be, you see we are trying for one ourselves and with her around, well its disheartening for my wife" Sebastian scratched behind his head trying to find the right words.

"I completely understand, you can't get the service you used to, bunch of scum they are" Trunks thumped his fist on the table.

"Oh I forgot, how's your wife, isn't she due in under two months?"

"Something like that, I don't get too involved, you know how it is" Trunks stated leaning back in his chair running his fingers through his hair.

"Defiantly, anyway I better leave, good day" Sebastian bowed and was escorted by the butler to the front door.

"So what have we got here then?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked over to the corner of the room. Standing up he walked towards the woman.

Her hair was full of dirt, and looked dingy blonde and full of knots. She was wearing an old white overall which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Although standing her figure was slump, due to being 8 months pregnant. Upon her face lay dozens of scratches and bruisers. Trunks started to circle her with a close inspection, like an eagle with its prey.

"You should count yourself lucky, do you know what they would of done if I hadn't accepted you. They would of thrown you on the streets and you both would have died. Now I own you and I expect you to look after my child when it is born, clean, breastfeed, everything, things a respectable lady, like my wife shouldn't have to do, when there are people like you around."

"Yes my Lord" She quietly cried out.

"Now I don't expect you to start work as a nanny until my young is born, so don't get in the way. Ill be out of town on a business trip for 2 months starting next Saturday, so do everything my wife commands, she's asleep at the moment, tired from pregnancy, don't bother her" Trunks turned around and sat back in his desk taking out some documents.

Feeling she didn't have a clue where to go, she stood in front of Lord Trunks about to ask when Trunks harshly interrupted her.

"LISTEN MARRON, I don't have the time right now, so any questions you need answering just ask the butler"

Marron took heed, and briskly exited the room.

ÔHow could I get like this, I cant believe he did this to me' She mentally swore as a tear slid down her cheek.

REVIEW!


	2. background info

ÔSebastian got in the carriage heading away from the castle relieved of the stress. 

ÔWhy did it end up like this, it could have been so goodÕ He mentally swore to himself.

Flashback

ÔOh MarronÕ He ran his fingers threw her soft blonde hair. Although he already had a wife, and Marron was his servant who was 10 years younger than him, his wife could never compare with the pleasure that Marron could give him.

Marron's breaths became more rapid and sharp as he inserted a bit of himself into her. Marron wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more access, which he took with full lust. His thrusts started to become faster as she cried out, which he quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

ÔWe wouldnÕt want the other servants to wake up would we?Õ

Marron bucked up making the experience more intense. Soon after his eyes closed as his climax was close.

It was short and sweet. Sebastian stood up and started to dress leaving Marron lying in her bed.

End of flashback

Marron had found her room; it was fairly big and in the centre of the room laid a double bed. Marron immediately fell back on the bed tired from the journey, hassle, and life.

Flashback

ÔSebastian why donÕt you stay with me?Õ Marron begged as Sebastian pulled his pant on.

ÔAnd why would I want to do that?Õ he retorted.

ÔI want something more than sex, I want to be free of my old life, start a new one, have a familyÕ Marron said in a harsh but sad tone.

ÔMarron, Marron you forget your place, you work for me, remember when I took you in when you were 10 after your parents diedÕ

ÔI know but I thought you loved me?Õ A tear slid down her cheek.

ÔI do love youÕ his eyes travelled up and down her naked wet body Ôand someday soon we will have a new life and a family, but all in timeÕ

Marron smiled and wiped her tears as Sebastian leaned forward and started to mount her for the second time in the night.

(4 months later)

ÔYou cant run away from thisÕ Marron shouted at Sebastian in the Orchards.

ÔHow stupid can you beÕ His hands rubbed his temples as if trying to blank out his memory.

ÔME! It takes two people to make a baby, and if you like it or not, youÕre the DadÕ

ÔOkay, well maybe no-one will noticeÕ He said in a weak voice.

ÔNot notice, IÕm showing already, and I think when the baby comes itÕs a big give awayÕ

ÔFUCK IT, itÕs not meant to end up this wayÕ He screamed.

ÔListen we love each other, well get through itÕ Marron placed her hands on his shoulders which he jerked away and with a hard push was able to get Marron lying face downwards on the floor.

ÔFuck off I donÕt love you, you were just a thing to ride in my spare time, who could love a whore like youÕ He spat at her and walked towards the garden shed outback.

ÔDonÕt you dare speak to me like that you bastardÕ Marron attempted to slap him but couldnÕt see probably though all the tears in her eyes.

Sebastian managed to hit her square in the face with his fist, but just before she hit the ground he picked her up and closed the shed door.

ÔWhat are you going to do?Õ Marron said holding her face.

Sebastian didnÕt say a word but instead started to rip her clothes off, she protested but he was too strong for her before long he was entering her with such force new tears of pain welled up in her eyes.

ÔIll teach you who you master is, and until I get rid of you, you can expect this whenever I want itÕ

Marron shut her eyes closed, she didnÕt want to see what was happening to her, if she closed the hard enough maybe sheÕll wake up from this nightmare and everything will be all right. Her parents wouldnÕt be dead, she wouldnÕt be pregnant and she would be living in some massive house near the ocean where she grew up.

End of flashback

Okay not very interesting chapter, no TM going on in the moment just a bit of background so you know whatÕs going on and stuff. Bit horrible but im going for the whole terrible to better thing here. REVIEW!


	3. Babies

Okay thanks to the people that reviewed this story ^_^

And for informationÉokay theyÕre weird but still

Marron - 17

Trunks - 22

Pan - 20

Bra - 15

Goten - 20

Sebastian Ð 27

(4 week later)

ÒNow thatÕs it just one more pushÓ 

Marron screwed up her hot sweaty face; it was harder than she had ever thought, longer too.

ÒCongratulation Maz it a boyÓ said Rebecca

Rebecca was another maid in the Briefs mansion; she had befriended Marron and taken care of her from the beginning, unlike all the other house servants who kept their distance. She was in her late twenties and had bright green eyes and straight brown hair. 

ÔThanks BeckyÕ Marron whispered as she feel asleep.

After cutting the umbilical cord, Becky wrapped the child in a towel and carried it of to the bathroom to be cleaned. Marron couldnÕt afford a midwife to come around so hadnÕt had anything to sooth the pain, or probably take care of the chid, but Becky was doing a great job.

After what seemed like only minutes Marron was being woken up by the high pitch cry of a baby. 

ÒMaz, I think its time you feed himÓ Becky said as she paced up and down the room with the baby in her arms trying to calm it.

ÒI donÕt want too, I want to sleepÓ Maz moaned as the baby was placed in her tired arms.

ÒJust look at him, I donÕt care who the father was but itÕs a baby, it hasnÕt done anything wrong. DonÕt be so selfishÓ and with that Becky walked out of the room leaving the mother and child for some bonding.

Big blue eyes so very much like her own stared back at Marron. She ran her fingers through his faint black hair and smiled. He didnÕt look anything like his dad luckily; he had the hair of her Dad, and the blue eyes her mum had given her.

ÒI think ill call you JoshÓ She kissed him on the top of his head and started to feed him.

(2 Weeks later)

Marron sat under a cherry blossom tree fiddling with her old dress. It used to fit her, but now she has lost 10lb round the belly it was much too big.

She glanced at the sleeping baby next to her. He hadnÕt grown that much, maybe a bit bigger. He was in need of some new clothes, actually they both were. 

Her mind drifted back to a couple of nights ago, *Pan had given birth to a baby girl; the baby was premature so was kept, and still is under the supervision of the pile of nurses that attended. Trunks had heard of the birth and were coming home early, but didnÕt give a precise date. Pan has been sleeping since then. Something else happened that night, but no-one is saying a thing she doesnÕt even have a name for the baby*

ÒHelloÓ A bright and merry voice came behind Marron waking her up from her thoughts.

ÒOh helloÓ Marron replied to the blue haired girl.

ÒMy nameÕs Bra, whatÕs yours?Ó

ÒMarron, but some call me Maz for shortÓ

ÒWell hello Maz, you want to hang out or anything?Ó 

ÒI cant really,Ó Marron indicates to the newly woken up baby.

Bras eyes lighted up when she saw the baby.

ÒOh heÕs so cute, can we take him with us? PleeeaassseeÓ She pleaded her bottom lip quivering.

ÒOh okayÓ

***Later after going to town***

ÒYou know when you said Ôhang outÕ I thought you meant within the mansion gates?Ó Marron said carrying lots of bags while Bra pushed Josh in his new carriage.

ÒWell this was much more fun, and I got to buy clothes not only for me, but you and Joshy here tooÓ 

ÒI cant thank you enough, the clothes you got me were so expensive, I cant see how I could repay youÓ

ÒHey no need to, money doesnÕt matter to meÓ 

ÒYou mean if you had no money, youÕd still be happy?Ó Marron asked questioningly.

ÒOf course notÓ Bra said bursting into laughter ÒWhat I meant is thereÕs no limit to how much money I can spend, I always get moreÓ.

ÒNow that sounds about rightÓ Marron smiled as they entered though the back doorÓ.

ÒOh hey Marron IÕve got to go now, Mums calling me, but hey ill be round soonÓ Bra said dashing out the door.

Marron decided to leave the Pram in the corner of the corridor. Josh was fast asleep so she carried him to the nursery, and laid him on her Bed.

*Now time to try those new clothes on* she thought as she entered the bathroom.

It was dark midnight blue dress, sleeveless, and the top part was corset-like showing ample cleave, which she guessed was the result of it being a little tight. The bottom half flowed down to just above her ankles. She let her blonde locks fall down to below her shoulders.

After admiring the dress and how fabulous it was she heard Josh cry in the next room. Before she had much chance to get out of the bathroom it stopped. 

Trunks was sitting on her bed cradling Josh in his hands.

ÒJoshÓ she gasped, the shock of seeing someone else hold him.

ÒOh im sorry, its just he was crying and I was walking past didnÕt mean to invade your privacy miss..Whats your name?Ó

ÒMs Marron ChestnutÓ

*Hmm that sounds familiarÉwait*

ÒMARRON, I mean, you look differentÓ He blushed slightly.

ÒWell this place treats me good, plus having a baby usually does thatÓ

ÒI guess, heÕs lovelyÓ he stroked JoshÕs hair.

ÒWith all respect sir, can I have my baby back, and shouldnÕt you go see you wife, I mean youÕve just got back and you havenÕt even seen your own childÓ That was it Marron was not going to get close to this new master however sweet he might be.

ÒOkay, sorryÓ He quickly gave the baby to Marron and left looking disappointed.

ÒOh josh, now mummy feels bad,ÓMarron pouted, along with Josh.

******Until chapter 4*******

Okay what do you think?

What shall happen in the next chapter? Any suggestions?


End file.
